Meant to be Together
by Dreamgirl98
Summary: Gunther and Tinka are siblings but they love each other very much. What happens when their parents tell them a secret that will change their lives? A Gunther and Tinka One-shot. I do not own Shake it Up! Enjoy!


_**Hello people! Thanks for reading! Before I decide to do any new stories, I decided to make a small One-shot of Gunther and Tinka, so please read and review! Thanks!**_

Gunther's POV

My sister twin, Tinka, and I were sitting in our table enjoying some peaceful dinner I had made for both us. Oh Tinka, I love her a lot! Like a sister of course, well, I think. Sometimes I get my feelings mixed up for her; at one point I even thought I was going to marry her. But she was furious with me for thinking that and as much as it broke my heart to think I wouldn't spend my whole life with my sweet sister, I knew it was wrong to marry her and it wasn't possible.

No POV

"Gunther! Gunther!" Tinka called for her brother as he was daydreaming

"Yes Tinkabell?" Gunther responded shaking himself out of his thoughts

"Gunther quit day dreaming! You always do it! Do you even care about what I'm saying?"

"Of course I do Tinka! I am sorry. I was just think about… umm… the outfits we will wear tomorrow"

Tinka rolled her eyes at her silly brother "well I was saying I love your cooking and I'd really like it if you teach me how to cook sometime, well if you can…"

Gunther smiled and said "sure sister twin, I'd be delighted to teach you to cook!"

Tinka gave Gunther a quick hug and started to pick up the dirty plates from the table.

~Later that day~

Tinka's POV

I was lying down on my bed thinking about the only person that was always on my mind, Gunther. He is always so worried about me! Sometimes I wished we could be together, forever. Everyone at school picks on us and we have no friends but each other. We literally depend on each other to survive here in America. Okay I will admit it; I have a small crush on my brother. I thought it was totally normal and I would get over him as soon as I found a boy of my own. I was wrong. I asked Gunther to find me a boy and he paid Ty to take me on a date. I had fun, but as I danced with Ty; I thought about Gunther and how we always dance together and I feel totally safe. When I was at the pickle museum; I couldn't help myself but to think of that very day when Gunther and I explored the place for the first time. And like that, during that whole date, Gunther was always on my mind. He always is on my mind. I am in love with my brother.

~2 days later~

No POV

Gunther and Tinka were peacefully watching T.V. together when their parents walked in the house with a worried look painted on their faces. The twins went as usual to greet their parents as they had just arrived from a long day at work. Although they knew that something was wrong with the look on their face. When they finished greeting them, their father, Kashlack, pointed at the chair; signaling the twins to sit down due to them having a very important manner to discuss.

"Children" Kashlack began as he turned off the T.V. "Your mother and I have some very important news to tell you"

Squitza continued Kashlack's sentence "I have to return to the old country to regain my throne, due to the fact that their current leader has passed away. Anyways, before we do so, Kashlack and I want you two to stay here and continue with your lives. We will provide money for all your expenses"

Kashlack said a little nervously "We must also inform you about something we should have informed you a long time ago… you two aren't really twins. In fact, we never even adopted you two"

"WHAT!" The two ex-twins screamed in unison

"We are sorry we never told you. It was for the best" said their mother

Gunther furiously said "wait, so we aren't adopted?"

Kashlack said "I'm afraid not. When you two were little you were born on the same day, same time, and same hospital room. Squitza and I were getting married. We were doing some blood tests in the same hospital you two were born when we heard a gunshot. Two mothers in the same room had just given birth and they were both murdered. Since Squitza is royalty, the doctors were happy to give you two to us so we could raise you. We are sorry we've never told you, we still love you two very much!"

Tinka close to tears upon hearing the story said "I cannot believe you tricked us all these years!" she ran to her room and slammed the door

Gunther said more calm this time "Mama, Papa, its okay. A lot of orphans that are raised by other people never know the truth. Thank you for taking care of us" Gunther smiled "Now if you excuse me, I need some time alone with Tinka"

His parents nodded in understanding.

Tinka was crying in her pillow when Gunther approached her. He sat next to her and gently stroked her hair.

"Tinka, you must not be upset. We were very lucky to be raised by them. We could have been in an orphanage for our whole lives" Gunther said almost whispering

"It is not that Gunther, I am very grateful"

"Then what is it Tinkabell?" Gunther said almost pleading for an answer

Tinka looked at Gunther sadly "I just love you so much… and I cannot believe we are not even related"

"Tinka" Gunther said as he grabbed her face gently getting very close to her. "I love you anyways, plus, now we can be together. Tinka I love you more then as sibling. I really really love you"

Tinka looked shocked at Gunther's confession "Gunther…I… I love you too"

Gunther smiled and slowly pulled Tinka into a passionate kiss…They had been born in the same room, at the same time, and their mothers had been killed the same day. They knew that destiny said they were to be together. They were meant to be together…

_**Thanks for reading. Please review! And also if you haven't read my other story; Las Vegas it up! (This is probably all of you) Please check it out. Thanks! **_


End file.
